1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to providing a nested cook-set for use in activities such as back-packing or camping that provides superior functionality over conventional nested cook-sets while taking up less space in a user's backpack or other storage container than known conventional elements that provide similar functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain known conventional portable cook pots utilize a “French press,” also known as a press pot, coffee press, or coffee plunger, accessory as a simple coffee brewing device. Typically, such an accessory includes a metal or plastic lid for fitting over the top of the cook pot with a plunger disposed in a hole in the center of the lid and movable relative thereto. A lower mesh filter is affixed to a lower end of the plunger and fits tightly within interior of the cook pot. Coffee is brewed by heating water in the cook pot to approximately 93-96 degrees Celsius (200-205 degrees Fahrenheit) and adding a proportional amount of ground coffee to the heated water. The liquid is then allowed to brew (or steep) for approximately four to twenty minutes. The plunger is then depressed, causing the mesh filter to move the grounds to the bottom of the cook pot while the liquid is allowed to pass freely upward through the filter. The liquid may then be poured into a serving or storage container. If the brewed coffee is allowed to remain in the cook pot with the used grounds, the brewed coffee can become astringent and bitter, and will cool quickly. Thus, if the brewed coffee is not to be drunk until later, a separate insulated storage container is required. One such storage container that is desirable for use in a backpacking or camping environment is a vacuum bottle or vacuum flask. A vacuum bottle is an insulating storage vessel that greatly lengthens the time over which its contents remain hotter or cooler than the vacuum bottle's surroundings. A conventional vacuum bottle consists of an outer body and an inner liner, one within the other and joined at the neck. The gap between the outer body and inner liner is partially evacuated of air, creating a near-vacuum which significantly reduces heat transfer by conduction or convection. Vacuum bottles are used domestically to keep beverages hot or cold for extended periods of time.
Unfortunately, using these conventional approaches for brewing coffee involves a cook pot/press-pot combination having a plunger-style press, wherein the pressing element is moved relative to the cook pot via an axial plunging rod that extends from the center of the pressing element upwards to the opening of the cook pot, and an insulated storage container such as a vacuum bottle. Thus, conventionally, in order for a user to have a cook pot, a press-pot, and a sealable storage container, the user would need to carry and store several separate items of significant volume, which presents a problem for back-packing and camping where storage space is limited.